Strong Enough
by Kaya333
Summary: After a night of Drinking Lucky becomes altered. He comes home and starts yelling at Liz and becomes violent. The Next day Lucky can’t remember a thing and Liz lies to him. She is now forced to lie to everyone she’s friends with and care about, and to her
1. The Pain Is Just To Real

Strong Enough

Scene Liz and Lucky's house, Liz is helping Cameron with his math homework, when Nikolas comes in

"Nikolas, what are you doing here" Liz said confused.

"Cameron called me" Nikolas said confused as well.

"I needed to talk to him for a school project" Cameron said chiming in.

"Oh ok. I have to go get dinner anyways" Liz said and then turned to Cameron. "You be good, Cameron" Liz told him, kissed the top of his head and then left.

"School project" Nikolas said confused.

"Ok, I lied to her, but I need her not to know about I'm about doing. If she did then she'd yell at me" Cameron said.

"Cameron what's going on" Nikolas said starting o get worried.

"I watched my dad hit my mom and then my mom lied to his face about it" Cameron said

"What" Nikolas said shocked, Lucky would ever hit anyone specially Liz.

"It happened a couple day ago" Cameron said

"Are you sure" Nikolas said right before Lucky walked in.

"Nikolas, what are you doing here" Lucky asked.

"School project" Cameron said

"Ya and I should be going, but before I go can I talk to you Lucky" Nikolas said, Cameron started to get worried Nikolas would tell him what just happened.

"Sure" Lucky said and then both Nikolas and Lucky walked out side. "What's up?"

"Someone Em works with was hit by her husband. Everyone can cell she was hit, but she won't admit it. Her daughter just came to Emily saying she saw the whole thing and doesn't know what to do. What should be done" Nikolas said lying and telling the truth at the same time.

"Well this person should go to the police just to make sure it doesn't happen again" Lucky answered, no sure if it was a true story, or if it was really about Emily.

"What is her husband was a cop?" Nikolas asked

"Then she should still tell" Lucky said, started to get really confused.

"Ok I'll tell Em to tell that person she works with to do that" Nikolas said

"Ok man, see ya later" Lucky said and then walked in. Liz then walked up with food in her hands.

"Hey Nikolas" Liz said, walked to the door to open it.

"Hey, When you get a chance can you talk to Emily" Nikolas asked

"Sure" Liz said and then walked into the house.

Scene Hospital a couple days later. Liz walks off the elevator and to the nurse desk. Emily comes over and walks over to Liz

"Hey Em" Liz said looking at charts.

"Hey" Emily said and then grabbed a couple charts and started to walk away.

"Em, look I know you want to talk to me, so go ahead" Liz said. Emily stopped and then turned around

"Fine but I rather do it over there" Emily said and then they both walked over to the waiting area "I'm worried about you Liz" Emily said

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm fine" Liz said with a smile.

"I know Lucky hit you Liz, Nikolas and Cameron know too" Emily said. The smile on Liz's face started to fade, until it was gone.

"Lucky never hit me, I told you I fell" Liz said

"Liz, Cameron saw the whole thing" Emily said

"Well he saw wrong because Lucky has never and will never hit me" Liz said

"Liz we all saw the burses, you can't hide them" Emily said

"I'm not going to talk about this anymore" Liz said and started to walk away.

"Liz" Emily said grabbing Liz's wrist to stop her from leaving, and this has a flash back.

_Flashback_

_Lucky walks into the house completely drunk. Liz walked out of Cameron's room_

"_Lucky are you ok" Liz asked_

"_Do I always have to do something wrong" Lucky snared back at her_

"_Lucky your drunk and you've never been this drunk. Lucky what's going on?" Liz said. _

"_You know you always complain and now I finally see what and annoying person you are" Lucky said_

"_I'm not going to listen to this. You can sleep it off on the couch. I'm going to bed" Liz said and then started to walk away but Lucky stopped her by grabbing her wrists._

"_I'm not done talking to you yet" Lucky said grabbed her wrist harder, wile pulling her closer to him._

"_Lucky you're hurting me, please let go" Liz said started to get scared_

"_Shut up and listen" Lucky said and the pushed her to the couch._

"_Lucky just sleep, you need it" Liz said getting up. And then Slapped her._

"_I said shut up and listen" Lucky yelled at her. Liz brought her hand up to her face and then slowly looked at Lucky. She couldn't believe what Lucky just did. She didn't want it to happen again so she just did what he said. "Now that's better. You need to lighten up, girl. Stop being my mom. My mom's dead, I don't need a new on. You need to let lose and have fun" Lucky said and then grabbed her so she'd get and then he tried to get her to dance with him. _

"_Your Drunk" Liz said and then tried to get away, but Lucky was just holding to tight and as she tried to get away his grip got tighter._

"_Party Pooper" Lucky said and then throw her to the ground. She just laid on the floor till she was sure Lucky was in the other room._

_Flashback ends_

Liz ripped her wrist away from Emily. "I'm not going to listen to out bad mouth lucky" Liz said and then walked away.

"Liz" Emily said but Liz was already gone. Nikolas got off the elevator and walked over to Emily. "She's not talking about it"

"Well I could ask Lucky, but that won't work" Nikolas said.

"And we can't tell the police it's up to us to keep it from happening again" Emily said as she sat down on the couch.

"Have you ever noticed how Liz is staying away from Lucky" Nikolas said to Emily.

"Which means something did happen" Emily said.

"I know Lucky would never hit her, but if he did then I will make sure he stays away from Liz" Nikolas said

"I hope to god he didn't hit Liz and Liz is telling the truth" Emily said doubtful

"We need to find out" Nikolas said and then saw Lucky walking over to them.

"Hey Nik, hey em. Have you guys seen Liz?" Lucky asked, and then heard someone behind him. He turned around and it was Bobbie.

"Emily, I need you help" Bobbie said, I little out of breathe.

"What is it Bobbie" Emily said standing out.

"It's Liz, she just collapsed" Bobbie said. Nikolas, Lucky and Emily where all shocked.

"Lead the way" Emily got out from the couches and walked over to Bobbie. "Nikolas keep Lucky here" Emily said and then went to Bobbie.

"I need to be with her" Lucky said started to walk away

"Not before I talk to you" Nikolas said stopping Lucky from leaving.


	2. Call 911

Scene Hospital room 235, Liz is lying on a gurney. Emily and Bobbie come up 

"What happened" Emily asked

"We were talking one minute, Because Luke asked me to talk to her about a family dinner he wanted to put on for Lucky and him family. Don't ask me why. Then she just collapsed. I tried to get her to wake up but I couldn't" Bobbie said just then Liz started to open her eyes. Emily walked over to her.

"Liz it's Emily, do you know where you are" Emily asked

"The Hospital. I was working. What happened?" Liz said

"Honey you collapsed" Bobbie answered

"Damn it" Liz said

"What's wrong Liz" Emily said

"I'm pregnant" Liz said

"What?" Emily yelled.

"I found out two days ago, but I wasn't really sure. But now I am" Liz said sitting up.

"Well, Liz Then I'm going to have to tell you this now. You're going to need your rest and peace and quiet" Emily said

"I'm fine" Liz said trying to get out of bed.

"No, your not going any where you're resting" Emily said stopping her.

"Emily you're not going to tell me what to do when you think something happened, when it didn't" Liz said to Emily.

"Liz, this has nothing to do with Lucky. This has everything to do with that baby your carrying" Emily yelled at her "And if you want to lose it, be my guest. I won't stop you" Emily said and the stormed off.

"What was that about" Bobbie asked.

"Over protective friends" Liz said and then got up and walked out.

Scene waiting area, Nikolas was still standing in front of Lucky stopping him from seeing Liz

"What are you doing I need to go see Liz" Lucky asked

"No I need to talk to you first" Nikolas said just then Emily came up.

"I give up, the two you can live happy. I'm done with it" Emily said grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the hospital.

"Emily" Nikolas Said and then ran after her. Lucky went to go find Liz, when he found her se was back working.

"Should you be resting or something" Lucky asked

"Let me guess your going to tell me what to do, how to act. Weather I'm lying or not. Weather my whole life can crash in front of me or not. I'm not going to listen to it. You people can not tell me what to do anymore" Liz said

"I'm sorry Liz I was just asking a question" Lucky asked

"Well I'm sick of being told what to do now I have to get back to work" Liz said and then walked off.

Scene Park, Emily walked into the park all pissed of. Throw her stuff on the closest bench she could find to get her anger out and then let out a big scream. Nikolas came up and tried not to get in her way

"Everything ok" Nikolas asked.

"She drives me crazy" Emily answered

"It's ok it's Liz" Nikolas said

"I told her to rest and she yelled at me. She accused me of telling her that resting would get her away from Lucky. He's going to hurt her worse and maybe even kill her if it happens again" Emily said

"Lucky is not like that though" Nikolas said

"Bu everyone is capable of it, Nikolas. He loves Elizabeth, but it doesn't mean he won't hurt her. He never has. I don't know what got him to hit her, but he did and now we need to make sure it never happens again" Emily said

"Lucky would never hit anyone; I don't get what would make him hit Elizabeth, out of all people" Nikolas said

"He could have been pissed and didn't mean. Or he could have been drunk and didn't realize what he was doing. There a lot of reason why he did what he did. And I told of thing to say he didn't hit her. But he did, Nikolas" Emily said

"And he have to stop it from happening again" Nikolas said.

Scene Liz and Lucky's house later that night. Liz walks in Cameron's on the phone. Liz walks into the kitchen

"I have to go, I'll call you later I swear" Cameron said and then hung up the phone.

"What do you want to eat Cameron" Liz said from the Kitchen.

"I've already eaten. I'm going to head to bed" Cameron said

"Ok goodnight" Liz said, Cameron and left and Liz walked out of the kitchen just then Lucky came in.

"Good your home" Lucky said, as he closed the door and stumbled over to Liz.

"Your drunk, leave me alone" Liz said and started to walk away, but Lucky grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you" Lucky said

"Your drunk, get the hell off me" Liz said trying to get free.

"You listen, do you hear me" Lucky said

"I'm sick of listen to everyone" Liz said ripping her wrist away from Lucky and that started to walk away again. Lucky got up in front of her and stopped from leaving.

"I said listen" Lucky said and then slapped her. She fell to the ground. Then He kidded her. "That will teach you not to listen to me" Lucky said and then walked away. Cameron came out of his room.

"Sorry forgot something" Cameron said walked out of his room and grabbed it from the table. He started to walk back when he saw his mom on the ground. Cameron ran and got the phone. He called Nikolas.

Scene Park, Nikolas phone rings. He picked it up and answered

"Nikolas Cassadine" Nikolas said into the phone

Scene Liz and Lucky's house

"Uncle Nikolas, its Cameron. It happened again" Cameron said worried.

Scene Park

"What, Cameron Call 911 we'll meet you at the hospital" Nikolas said.

Scene Liz and Lucky's house

"Ok" Cameron said and then hung up the phone. He then dialed 911. "Help, my mom unconscious and I don't know who long she's been unconscious. Please hurry" Cameron said and then hung up the phone.

Scene Park, Nikolas hung up his phone and turned to Emily

"It happened again, we need to get to the hospital" Nikolas said

"What would cause him to hit Elizabeth" Emily asked

"I don't know but we'll find out" Nikolas said and they headed to the hospital.


	3. I'm Going to Stop This

Scene Hospital, The paramedics enters with Liz on a stretcher in with Cameron right behind her. Monica comes up to them 

"What do we have" Monica asked.

"Her son found her on the ground, she was beaten." One of the Paramedics said.

"Ok, put her is exam room 5" Monica said and then walked over to Cameron. "Ok, Cameron, you have to tell me what happen" Monica said.

"I don't know. I forgot my homework; I came out to get it. When I was walking back in I saw her on the ground" Cameron said. "She going to be alright, right" Cameron asked

"I'll do my best t make sure she is" Monica said, and then Emily and Nikolas came running up to Cameron and Monica.

"Mom, Has Elizabeth been broke in" Emily asked

"Ya, she was just taken into a room." Monica said.

"How is she" Nikolas asked.

"I don't know yet, is there anything that we should know about, before I do anything" Monica said

"She's pregnant" Emily said

"What?" Nikolas, Monica and Cameron said at the same time.

"Ya, she told Bobbie and I earlier" Emily said.

"Ok, well I'm going to try and see if she ok, you three stay here" Monica said and went off.

"He did this didn't he, my own dad hit my mom" Cameron said

"Honey no, you father is a great and kind man. He would never hurt your mother. Never in a million years" I Emily told him as she waked him over to the couches and sat down. "Years ago, your father, was put under a spell, by your uncles grandmother and was told to kill the ones he loves and he never did." Emily told him and it got Nikolas thinking.

"Emily, I know what's going on" Nikolas said.

"I'll be right back Cameron, Stay here" Emily said and then got up and walked away from Cameron with Nikolas. "What's going on?" Emily asked

"It's got to Be Helena. I mean if she could brainwash him once, what to say she didn't do it again" Nikolas said

"But she's been in jail for two years" Emily said

"Doesn't mean she couldn't of done it" Nikolas said.

"Nikolas, you have to think. Maybe Lucky's really got a bad side and he's really the one hitting Liz" Emily said

"No I refuse to believe my brother is capable of hitting a woman, more importantly Liz. After everything that happened in her life, why would he hit her" Nikolas said

"I don't know. I don't want to believe it, but I might just have too" Emily said. "You might too" Emily said

"I'll never believe it. Even if I see it I'll never believe its Lucky" Nikolas said. Just then Monica came out.

"Elizabeth, is ok, the baby's fine. She has a few bruises and just hit her head. Nothing to damaging. She woke up and she's asking to see Lucky" Monica said.

"Lucky is to go no where near her or that room" Emily said.

"Emily" Nikolas said.

"What, unless we figure out what going on. He is not aloud to go near Liz" Emily said.

"You don't get to decide that" Nikolas said

"Well who then. Liz. Because she can't, she won't. She rather be with Lucky and get hurt then stay with a friend and be safe" Emily yelled at Nikolas.

"Lucky would never hurt her" Nikolas yelled back at Emily.

"But he did, and now I'm going to find away to stop it before it happens again" Emily said and then stormed off.

"Emily" Nikolas said trying to go after her but Monica stopped him.

"What is going on Nikolas" Monica asked.

"Monica, something happened with Liz and Lucky. Emily and I don't want to believe it's true, I still don't, but I think Emily is starting to." Nikolas said being vague.

"What did Lucky do" Monica asked

"That what we're trying to figure out" Nikolas said.

"Monica" Bobbie said from the other side of hospital.

"I have to go" Monica said and walked over to Bobbie. Nikolas watched as they talked. He wanted to know what they talked about. And then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and there was Cameron.

"Hey, buddy" Nikolas said.

"She's going to be ok, Right" Cameron asked

"Ya she's going to be fine" Nikolas said

Scene Liz and Lucky's house, Emily barges in. She started looking for Lucky

"Lucky get you're as out here right now" Emily yelled. Lucky came out with his hand on his head.

"Do you have to be so loud" Lucky said

"Well me being loud is the worst of your problem" Emily yelled at him.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Lucky asked

"Like you don't know, Lucky. Liz is in the hospital because of you. And you want to sat here and lie to my face" Emily yelled at him.

"What are you talking about" Lucky asked

"Like you don't know. Cameron called 911, because he found him mom on the ground unconsis. Do you know what it does to kid to see there mom or dad unconsis or dead o the floor. Cameron is scared to come home, because he thinks he's going to find his mom hurt, unconsis or worse. Lucky, Cameron is scared of you" Emily said

"What? What is going on" Lucky said, confused.

"Like you don't know. You come home every day and beat Liz. Everyone knows it. Liz sucks at hiding it" Emily yelled at him.

"What, I would never hurt Liz. Never in a million years" Lucky said, shocked Emily would say that.

"Then I guess a million years has come" Emily said. Lucky was speechless he didn't know what to say or do. He couldn't believe, he hit Liz. He couldn't believe he's the reason Liz in the hospital right now. He couldn't help up feel his world was starting to crash slowly.


	4. Trust Me

Scene hospital, times has gone by. Nikolas walks into Liz's room 

"Hey Liz, how you feeling" Nikolas asked

"Like I was hit by a truck" Liz answered

"Cameron's out side with Monica. Liz he was so scared for you" Nikolas said. Moving closer and standing right next to her bed.

"I didn't mean to make him scared. I never meant for this to happen" Liz said

"Liz, your acting like this is your fault. It's not. I don't know what happened but it's not your fault. You didn't ask to be hit, or beaten. But trust me it will never happen again" Nikolas said

"Nikolas, Lucky not doing anything wrong. It was just a bad night it will never happen again" Liz said

"But it will Liz. I know Lucky would never hurt you, but it thin there's more to the story" Nikolas said.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked

"I think some how Helena's behind this. Things have been way to quiet and some how I think she's doing it" Nikolas answered

"Nikolas she's been locked up for two years. And how could she do it" Liz asked

"She finally killed Luke, what's to say she's not trying to finish ff the Spencer's" Nikolas said

"But that means she'd go after Lulu and the baby" Liz said.

"And why not kill two birds with one stone" Nikolas said

"But no one knew I was pregnant, but Dr. Meadows, so how does she know" Liz asked

"Liz you have to know Helena knows everything. How no one will ever know" Nikolas said

"So how do we stop her" Liz asked

"We don't" Emily said out of no wear.

"Emily" Nikolas and Liz said at the same time.

"Helena's no doing it, Lucky is and he's aggressed to get help" Emily said walking more into the room.

"You went to see him didn't you" Nikolas said

"I had to I couldn't let him continue to hurt Liz" Emily said

"Emily, I told you I'd handle it" Nikolas said

"And I disagreed" Emily said yelled back at him

"Well I agree with Him and Lucky is my husband" Liz said

"But you don't see what he's doing to you" Emily said

"Emily, you have to trust us" Nikolas said

"Nikolas I do trust you, but I'm not going to watch my best friends get hurt" Emily said

"And I don't want to either, but I have a way to solve it, you just need to trust I know what I'm doing." Nikolas said and then turned to Liz. "And you need to trust me too" Nikolas told her.

"I do" Liz said to Nikolas and then looked at Emily. "Emily, where is Lucky now? "Liz asked

"He was at the house last. I think he went to Jakes" Emily said

"Emily, why did you let him go" Liz said.

"What's going on Liz?" Nikolas asked

"He'd hit me when he was drink. He had just come back from Jakes each time" Liz said

"I'll go and talk to him, ok" Nikolas said.

"Ok" Liz said and then watched Nikolas Leave then turned to Emily. "What the hell were you thinking?" Liz asked

"I was trying to protect my best friend" Emily said

"Well I don't need protection" Liz said

Scene Jake's Nikolas walks in to find Lucky with a beer in his hand sitting at a table. Nikolas walks up to him

"Got room for your brother?" Nikolas asked.

"What do you want?" Lucky snapped back.

"I just want to talk" Nikolas said as he sat down

"Well I don't I don't want to" Lucky said

"Then you'll listen. Lucky I know what's been going on and Trust me I'll do everything in my power to stop it. Lucky you my brother and Liz is my best friend, I'm not going to stand by and watch your relationship fall apart" Nikolas said

"Well Then I guess your going to have to watch it fail apart, because I'm leaving her tonight. She's nothing but a waste of my time" Lucky said

"I don't believe that. You love her" Nikolas said

"All she does in complain, and she's just so annoying. I'm done. She can live life on her own" Lucky said and he took a sip of his beer.

"Lucky… How many Beers have you had?" Nikolas asked

"What does it matter" Lucky snapped back.

"How many have you had?" Nikolas asked again.

"6 or 7 maybe 10" Lucky said, taking another sip.

"Lucky you're drunk and you not thinking straight. So you're going to come with me. We're going to go back to Wydermere." Nikolas said as he grabbed Lucky wrist to make sure he'd come.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Cassadine" Lucky said had he pulled his wrist away from Nikolas.

"Lucky you need to listen to me. You're not thinking straight" Nikolas said

"I'm thinking just fine" Lucky said as he stumbled up. "Now leave me alone" Lucky said and then left.

"Don't you dare go after Liz" Nikolas said and then left and headed back to the hospital to make sure he didn't go to the Hospital.

Scene Hospital, Liz's room. Liz is resting when someone walks in. The shadow figure moves closers and closer to Liz


	5. The Plan

Scene Hospital lobby, Emily is sitting on the couch, and Nikolas walks up to her 

"You haven't seen Lucky have you?" Nikolas asked

"No, I just left Liz. We got into a fight and she asked me to Leave" Emily said acting as if she had no idea why Liz asked her to leave.

"Ok I'm going to check on her" Nikolas said and then left to check on Liz. When he got to the room Liz was no where in sight. Then a Nurse walked in. Nikolas walked up to the nurse. "Excuse me where is the women that was in this room" Nikolas asked

"Her grandmother picked her up" the Nurse said

"Thank you" Nikolas said and then walked back to the lobby. "Audrey took her home" Nikolas told Emily.

"Audrey's in Mexico" Emily said

"What? How long has she been gone" Nikolas asked

"3 weeks. She's not saposta be back till next week" Emily told him.

"Then where the hell is Liz?" Nikolas said.

"So Se's not in her room" Emily said just trying to get this all straight.

"No and the nurse told me she was released and her grandmother took her home. Unless..." Nikolas started to say.

"No, no unless. Helena is in jail. There is no way she s getting out" Emily told Nikolas.

"Emily anything is possible when it comes to Helena" Nikolas said

"But why take Liz, Why have Lucky hit her" Emily asked

"My guess is that Lucky would find out what he did and it would destroy him. And Helen would give anything to destroy the Spencer" Nikolas told Emily.

"Then we need to find Lucky" Emily said

"So you're on my side" Nikolas asked

"I always was, why'd you think other wise" Emily asked

"Emily are you ok" Nikolas asked finally realizing Emily was different then before he left to find Lucky.

"I'm fine, Why are you asking" Emily said getting a little frighten.

"Em, you yelled at Lucky" Nikolas told her

"What?" Emily said shocked.

"You yelled at Lucky. And you told me that you didn't trust my way of handling this" Nikolas explained more.

"I did. The last thing I remember is storming out of Liz's room" Emily said a bit confused.

"Helena has to behind this and if I'm right she'll be on Spoon Island in the Crypt. Now let's go" Nikolas said and then they headed out of the Hospital.

Scene Wydemere Nikolas and Emily Walk In

"What are we doing here" Emily asked

"We're betting Helena at her own game" Nikolas answered.

"Are you sure we're going to be able to" Emily asked

"We have to far Liz and Lucky's sake" Nikolas answered

Scene Cassadine Crypt, Liz slowly opens her eyes to see she's no longer in the hospital, tied up and Helena is standing right in front of her

"Good Morning" Helena said

"What the hell is going on" Liz asked demanding

"Well you are no longer needed, so you're just going to stay here and watch the show" Helena said with a giant smile on her face.

"Show? What show" Liz asked confused.

"Nikolas killing his dear Brother" Helena said

"He'd never do it" Liz said

"But he will thanks to you" Helena told her

"Me" Liz said even more confused.

"You see that's my plan. Lucky hurts you, Nikolas hates him. Lucky threatens your life. Nikolas stops him" Helena said pretty happy with herself.

"Nikolas knows you're behind it. He's not that stupid" Liz said.

"But My dear my plan was working way before he knew it was me" Helena said.

"Nikolas will never kill Lucky and you know that" Liz told her.

"But My dear he will" Helena said and signaled to a guard to bring In Lucky. The Guard did what he was told and helped a drunk Lucky into the area they were all in.

"Lucky" Liz said.

"He can't hear you" Helena said

"Lucky" Liz said in a whispered then looked back at Helena. "What are you trying to prove" Liz asked

"Nothing" Helena said

"Lair" Liz screamed

"You have to learn my dear I'm never trying to prove anything" Helena smiled still with a big smile. And then the smile got bigger when she heard Nikolas and Emily coming. She signaled to bring Lucky over to Liz and the Guard did so.

"Don't do this, please don't do this" Liz begged to Lucky.

"Bitch, just shut up" Lucky yelled and then hit her across the faces just as Nikolas and Emily come in. Liz couldn't help but let the tears fall.

"You didn't have to sink so low grandmother" Nikolas said as he looked at the crying Liz.

"Oh my god Liz" Emily said and then started to walk to her.

"Move and He'll shot" Helena said and Emily stop dead in her tracks.

"He doesn't even have a gun" Emily said

"Guess again" Helena said. And both Nikolas and Emily looked and saw Lucky holding a gun to a crying Liz.

"Helen don't do this..." Nikolas started to say and then started to think of something to stop this. "You can't let her die she's carrying my heir" Nikolas said and then realized what a big mistake this was as He watched everyone look at him.

"What?" Helena, Emily and Lucky said. Lucky then started to go after him.

"It was one night. We were drunk and we started talking one thing lead to another. I'm sorry man" Nikolas said.

"I'm going to kill you" Lucky said as he dropped the gun and charged after him. Emily ran over to Liz.

"No this was no my play. Guards take her away" Helena said. Helena grabbed Emily and the Guards took Liz away. Helena then through Emily to the side and left.

"How dare you" Lucky yelled.

"And damn she was good in bed" Nikolas teased and hen grabbed Lucky and made it look like he was choking him. Nikolas the moved closer to Lucky's ear. "It's an act. I'd never do that to you. Believe me" Nikolas whispered to Lucky, and then he pushed away.

"You'll never see daylight again" Lucky said started to go after Nikolas but Emily stopped him.

"Stop it. Just stop it" Emily said

"He slept with my wife" Lucky said.

"Not Important. Not only is Liz gone, but Helena is too" Emily said.

"What?" Lucky and Nikolas said looking around.

"Their gone. So now Liz is carrying the Cassadine heir and Helena will do anything to get her hands on it" Emily said

"Liz is Pregnant" Lucky said just kind of realizing after everything that just happened.

"Welcome back bro" Nikolas said patting his back.

"What the Hell is going on?" Lucky finally asked

"Long story short Helena" Nikolas answered

"Make the story longer she's got Liz and we need to find them" Emily said

"No we will find them. I promise you Lucky" Nikolas said. They just started at the empty Crypt.


End file.
